Roman Republic (Late Republic)
=Timeline= ---- 2nd Century BC * 147 BC - Viriathus is acclaimed leader of the Lusitanians.Appian, XIII, p. 61-65 * 143 BC ** Viriathus form a league against Rome with several Celtic tribes. The Arevaci are one of these tribes, beginning the second phase of the Numantine War.Appian, XIV, p. 66-70 ** The governor Quintus Caecilius Metellus Macedonicus attacks the territory of the Vettones, but is not able to take the cities of Numantia and Termancia.Appian, XVI, p. 76-80 * 142 BC ** Fabius Servilianus, new Consul of Hispania Ulterior, after having sacked several cities loyal to Viriathus in Baetica and southern Lusitania, is defeated by the Lusitanians in Erisane (in Baetica). ** Fabius Servilianus, after the defeat, declare Viriathus to be a Friend of the Rome. * 141 BC - After suffering severe defeats, the general Quintus Pompeius secretly negotiate a peace with the city of Numantia. * 140 BC ** In Hispania Ulterior, Servilius Cipianus, with the aid of Marcus Popillius Laenas' armies, severely defeat the Lusitanians and oblige Viriathus to take refuge north of the Tagus river. ** Servilius Cipianus armies also attack the Vettones and the Gallaecians. * 139 BC ** The Roman Senate deems Fabius Servilianus' actions unworthy of Rome, and sends Servilius Cipianus to defeat the rebellious tribes of Hispania. ** Servilius Cipianus founds the Roman cities of Castra Servilia and Caepiana (in the territory of the Celtici). ** Viriathus send emissaries to negotiate the peace with Servilius Cipianus, but is betrayed and killed in his sleep by his companions, bribed by Marcus Popillius Laenas.Appian, XV, 71-75 ** Lusitanian armies, now led by Tautalus, still tries a southern incursion against the Romans, but are defeated. End of the Lusitanian War. * 138 BC - The general Marcus Popillius Laenas don't recognize the peace treaty of 141 BC signed between Quintus Pompeius and the Arevaci, beginning the final phase of the Numantine War. * 137 BC - Gaius Hostilius Mancinus assault the city of Numantia, but is repulsed several times before being routed and encircled, and so forced to accept a treaty. However, the Roman Senate don't ratify this treaty. * 136 BC - After crossing the rivers Douro and Minho, Decimus Junius Brutus lays siege and conquers the city of Talabriga, thus defeating the Gallaecians. After the military campaigns, the Roman legions depart south and leave no garrisons. * 134 BC - The Consul Scipio Aemilianus is sent to Hispania Citerior to end the war against the city of Numantia.Appian, XVII, p. 81-85 * 133 BC - Scipio builds a ring of seven fortresses around Numantia itself before beginning the siege proper. After suffering pestilence and famine, most of the surviving Numantines commit suicide rather than surrender to Rome. End of the Numantine War and the Celtiberian Wars.Appian, XVIII, p. 86-90Appian, XIX, p. 91-95Appian, XX, 96-102 * 123 BC - The Balearic Islands are conquered by Q. Caecilius Metellus, thence surnamed Balearicus. Metellus settle 3,000 Roman and Spanish colonists on the island of Majorca, founding the cities of Palma and Pollentia. * 105 BC - After the Battle of Arausio, the Germanic Teutons and Cimbri plunder through all north Iberia as far as Gallaecia. * 102 BC - The Germanic Teutons and Cimbri move out of Iberia to attack the Romans in their native territory in Gaul, where they are defeated in the battles of Aquae Sextiae and Vercellae. 1st Century BC * 83 BC - The general Quintus Sertorius goes to Iberia for a second time, where he represent the Marian party (of Gaius Marius) against Lucius Cornelius Sulla in the Roman Republican civil wars. Quintus Sertorius Hispanic revolt, where he is joined by the Lusitanians.Spann, 1987 * 81 BC - Generalized Roman Republican war in all of Iberia. * 80 BC - Battle of the Baetis River, where rebel forces under Quintus Sertorius defeat the legal Roman forces of Lucius Fulfidias, governor of Hispania Ulterior. Quintus Sertorius' second in command, Hirtuleius, defeats the governor. * 79 BC ** Quintus Sertorius' armies control most of Hispania Ulterior and parts of Hispania Citerior. ** The appointed governor of Hispania Ulterior, Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius, attacks the positions of Quintus Sertorius' armies, namely the city of Lacobriga (probably Lagos in the Algarve), but is unable to take it. * 77 BC ** Quintus Sertorius is joined by the General Marcus Perperna Vento from Rome, with a following of Roman nobles. ** Quintus Sertorius defeats the generals Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus and Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius at the Battle of Saguntum. ** In this period Quintus Sertorius, through pacts of hospitality and clientele, establishes strong solidarity with local indigenous populations. * 76 BC ** Quintus Sertorius defeats Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus near the Pyrenees. ** In Baetica, Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius defeats Hirtuleius, who is obliged to flee. * 75 BC ** Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius again defeats Hirtuleius and is able to join his armies with those of Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus. ** Battle of the Sucro where Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius, Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus and Lucius Afranius defeat Quintus Sertorius. * 74 BC - Pompeius founds the city of Pompaelo (modern Pamplona) after being camped in the region. Beginning of the romanization of the Vascones.Strabo, III, 4 * 73 BC ** Quintus Sertorius loses all the region of Celtiberia (north central Iberia). ** Pompey and Quintus Cecilius Metellus Pius conquer the Turmodigi and include their lands, corresponding today to the central and western Burgos province and the eastern Palencia province, in Hispania Citerior. ** The Belli and their Titii allies merge with the pro-Roman Uraci, Cratistii and Olcades tribes to form the Late Celtiberian people of romanized southern Celtiberia. ** Quintus Sertorius is assassinated at a banquet. * 72 BC ** Marcus Perperna Vento assumes the command of Quintus Sertorius' armies, but is swiftly defeated by Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus. Ultimate defeat of Quintus Sertorius' Hispanic revolt. ** Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius pacifies and submits Hispania Ulterior. The regions north of the Tagus river are still not effectively occupied by the Roman Republic. * 61 BC - Julius Caesar is assigned to serve as the Propraetor governor of Hispania Ulterior.Montanelli, 1959 * 60 BC - Julius Caesar wins considerable victories over the Gallaecians and Lusitanians. During one of his victories, his men hail him as Imperator in the field, which is a vital consideration in being eligible for a triumph back in Rome.Plutarch, Caesar * 56 BC - A joint uprising of the Turmodigi, Vaccaei and other people is defeated by the Praetor Metellus Nepote. * 49 BC ** The Roman Senate declare Julius Caesar a Public Enemy, beginning the Great Roman Civil War. ** Julius Caesar enters in Hispania and defeats the legions of Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus' legates, Marcus Terentius Varro, Marcus Petreius and Lucius Afranius, in the battle of Ilerda.Suetonius, Julius ** Gaius Cassius Longinus, legate of Caesar, is left in Hispania facing growing difficulties in maintaining local populations obedient to Rome. * 46 BC ** Pompey's sons Gnaeus Pompeius and Sextus Pompeius, together with Titus Labienus, Caesar's former propraetorian legate and second in command in the Gallic War, escape to Hispania, where they continue to resist Caesar's dominance of the Roman world. ** November, Julius Caesar arrives in Hispania. ** Gaius Octavianus and Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa join Julius Caesar in Hispania, where the Civil War continues. * 45 BC ** Battle of Munda, in southern Hispania, where, in his last victory, Julius Caesar defeats the Pompeian forces of Titus Labienus and Gnaeus Pompeius. ** Sextus Pompeius, departing from his garrison at Corduba (in Baetica), roams Hispania Ulterior fighting against its governor (appointed by Julius Caesar), before fleeing for Sicily. End of the Roman Civil War. ** Julius Caesar, before going back to Rome, leaves his legate governors with the mission of pacifying Hispania and punish the local tribes for their disloyalty. ** The Greek cities of Emporion and Rhode lose their autonomy as punishment of their support to the Pompeian party.Caesar, Commentarii * 29 BC - Statilius Taurus make the first important roman intervention against the tribes of Northern Meseta, beginning the Cantabrian Wars. =See Also= ---- * Iberian Peninsula =Bibliography= ---- * Appian, History of Rome: The Spanish Wars, XIII * Appian, History of Rome: The Spanish Wars, XIV * Appian, History of Rome: The Spanish Wars, XVI * Appian, History of Rome: The Spanish Wars, XV * Appian, History of Rome: The Spanish Wars, XVII * Appian, History of Rome: The Spanish Wars, XVIII * Appian, History of Rome: The Spanish Wars, XIX * Appian, History of Rome: The Spanish Wars, XX * Philip O. Spann, Quintus Sertorius and the legacy of Sulla (University of Arkansas Press, 1987), ISBN 0938626647 * Strabo, Geographica, III, 4 * Indro Montanelli, Storia di Roma (Rizzoli, 1959), ISBN 8817115053 * Plutarch, Caesar * Suetonius, Julius * Caesar, Commentarii de Bello Civili =References= ---- Category:Nations Category:Incomplete